


How Touching

by volatileSoloist



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodhound Face Headcanons, Bloodhound’s Ambiguous Genitals, Canon Non-Binary Character, Established Relationship, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: After a failed hunting lesson, Bloodhound thinks of a new way to encourage Mirage to train his senses.





	How Touching

“Focus, Elliott.”

These whispered words seemed to snap Mirage back into reality, causing him to jolt with a nervous giggle. The noise caused Bloodhound’s chosen quarry, a young doe, to snap to attention before bolting into the woods.

This further surprised Mirage, who apparently hadn’t noticed it yet, and he cursed. His back bumped against Bloodhound’s chest—evidently serving only to bring the man’s attention to how close together the two were—and he shivered.

“You are easily distractible.” Bloodhound admonished as they slowly stood, gazing intently in the direction of their long-gone prey.

“Sorry, babe,” their trainee said sweetly as he too rose, flashing the tracker a mischievous smile that let them know that he really wasn’t sorry at all. “I can’t help it when you get all sweet on me.”

“Elliott.”

More laughter. Always laughing, chattering brightly like a bird. “Okay, okay, I’ll pay attention.” Bloodhound patted Mirage on the back, noting the ensuing quiver that went through Mirage’s body. “So, uh, what am I focusing on again?”

“You did not even notice the deer I was tracking. You must hone your senses, _felagi_ , if you wish to be as seasoned a hunter as I am.”

“Cocky, much?” Mirage teased.

“I have much reason to be. You, on the other hand, need to work harder.” Bloodhound quipped as they repositioned behind him, wasting no time before grabbing the sides of his head in their hands.

“Hey hey hey!” Mirage said indignantly, twisting slightly in Bloodhound’s grip, “Watch the hair!” 

Bloodhound suppressed a chuckle at Mirage’s antics. “You have not complained about my hands on you in the past.”

Mirage whistled. “Ooh, low blow, Hound.”

“I land my blows as the gods will it. Now, focus.” Mirage finally stilled, staring off into the disturbed brush, and Bloodhound murmured, “Look carefully, and you will see the signs that will lead us to the end of our hunt.”

For a long moment, the two stood in silence. Finally Mirage said, “I think I see hoofprints? Right there, by that puddle? I mean, I could be wrong, I’m not the master tracker here.”

“No,” Bloodhound said, “You are correct. Take pride in your victories, Elliott, where you have earned them.” They stayed close behind him for only as long as it took to feel the way Mirage lit up at the compliment, before releasing him and treading forward toward the puddle.

They crouched down to inspect the prints carefully before glancing off into the woods. Mirage slowly ambled to their side. “They lead off in that direction,” Mirage said, making a modest effort to be helpful.

“As it would appear,” Bloodhound said, amused, before resuming their lesson. “Now, as you can see, these tracks are not old. That is good: this way, we will have better luck in tracking our prey.”

“Just curious,” Mirage asked, “but if we hadn’t seen the deer, how would you know how old they were?”

They beckoned him closer, and Mirage finally crouched down next to them. “Because it lingered by the puddle, its hooves were wet. The prints that come from here have not yet dried, do you see?”

When Mirage failed to reply, Bloodhound looked up at him, noticing that Mirage’s absent-minded gaze was focused more on them than the tracks. _He is always staring, but never at the right thing,_ Bloodhound thought, detaching themself from the frustration in favor of acceptance. “Perhaps this lesson is not suited to you?”

Mirage’s eyes widened, and he briefly had the decency to look ashamed before donning his usual mask of bravado. “Well, I’m just not much of a listening learner, Hound. I like to get hands on, you know?”

“I see,” Bloodhound said, pausing only a moment before quickly taking Mirage’s hand in theirs. The man’s features brightened up at the gesture, only for them to quickly fall as Bloodhound guided his fingers to press into the one of the tracks. “Do you feel?”

“Yeah, sure feels like mud,” Mirage said, grimacing slightly.

Bloodhound rolled their eyes, but continued on. “Sight and scent and sound are important to the hunt, but I have known brethren who lacked one or more of these senses. Still, they were valuable in the pursuit, because they were the most capable among us to assess physical traces. As we would stalk our fleeing target, they could lead us in the right direction by feeling only the vibrations from the prey’s hoofbeats.”

Mirage gazed at him, interest slowly showing in his eyes. “Really? Just from that?”

“Indeed. Touch is an important sense to hone as well.” Bloodhound traced their fingers over Mirage’s palm once, almost tenderly, before quickly standing and striding away.

“Uh, Hound?” Mirage said, scrambling to catch up. “You’re going the wrong way. I mean, I think you are? Or is this some super hunter hack?”

“It is the way back to the barracks.”

Mirage blinked. “Why are we going back? Hey, you’re not giving up on me, are you?”

“I do not give up on my companions so easily. I have simply thought of a better way to teach you.”

That answer wasn’t apparently comforting enough to Mirage, and he huffed. “I don’t see why I have to learn this the hard way, Hound. Don’t you use your tech to track stuff? Why can’t I use that too?”

Bloodhound scoffed. “My tech is for what few times my mortal senses fall short. For everything else, my learned experience in tracking is beyond enough. You too can become this way, if you try.”

The two traveled in silence for a few minutes, and as the Apex barracks finally loomed above them, Mirage finally asked, “So then, what are we going to find in here that’s gonna help?”

It was the anticipation in Mirage’s voice that made Bloodhound finally smile. “Something I believe may help motivate you properly.”

——

As Mirage followed Bloodhound through the twists and turns of the barracks, he found himself wondering what his companion could possibly mean by ‘motivate’. Bloodhound stayed unhelpfully silent as they travelled, so all he could do was imagine.

Still, he got distracted from his thoughts as the two of them took an unfamiliar turn into a hallway Mirage had never been in before. His curiosity was piqued as Bloodhound stopped at a door and tapped their keycard onto the pad next to it. As the door slid open, they quickly stepped inside, beckoning Mirage to follow.

And what Mirage stepped into was... a very barren bedroom. Only a few sparse signs of living indicated that someone actually used it. But when Bloodhound unbuckled their heavy gear and neatly hung them over the top of the standard-issue desk chair, with the ease of someone who’d done it many times before, it occurred to Mirage that it must belong to Bloodhound.

“Wow, we’re finally at the stage in our relationship where you take me home, huh?” Mirage joked as he looked around the room for any signs of personalization. Either everything was tucked into a drawer, or Bloodhound just... didn’t own very much. Both ideas could work, knowing his partner.

“It seemed fitting,” Bloodhound replied offhandedly, before turning and motioning to their bed. Mirage barely had time to stammer and blush before Bloodhound added, “Sit, please.”

 _Ah._ Only slightly disappointed, Mirage plunked down onto the edge, wincing as he felt how hard that side of the mattress was from lack of use. “Don’t have guests too often, I guess?”

Bloodhound shrugged and said, “Did you expect me to?”

“No—I mean, of course you _could_ , you wouldn’t have to, you know, not invite people over just because we’re seeing each other, or—”

Bloodhound stopped his rambling with a press of their finger to his lips, and Mirage immediately fell quiet. “No one enters this place, who does not have my trust,” they said meaningfully, before turning away and rummaging in a drawer.

Mirage smiled at that, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit at the implication. He was so distracted that it took him a second for him to notice Bloodhound was now standing before him, their hands clutching a long strip of cloth.

“Do you mind?” They asked, before gesturing toward his eyes. “This will be part of the exercise.”

“No, no, go ahead,” Mirage said, but his thoughts were already moving at lightspeed to try and figure out why Bloodhound would want to blindfold him.

His partner moved closer, and his world went dark as deft hands looped the fabric tightly around his head and secured it with an expertly-tied knot.

“You cannot see through this?” Bloodhound said, although from their tone it sounded like they already knew the answer.

“Nope, not a single thing.” Then, with a smile, Mirage added, “So, you gonna keep me in the dark about what this ‘exercise’ is, then?”

“No,” Bloodhound said, and he heard them walk away and open a drawer somewhere to his right. “I will be handing you objects, and you will be saying, based on what you feel, what you think they are.”

Mirage nodded. “Sounds easy enough.” He heard the sounds of footsteps moving closer, and he opened his hands expectantly. Sure enough, something small and hard dropped into his grasp.

He turned it around in his hands a few times. The texture felt like metal, and the shape was compact and square. When he shook it, something rattled inside. “Oh, I got this one. It’s a magazine, isn’t it?”

Bloodhound hummed in approval. “Can you tell me to what gun it belongs?”

“Ah, that... that might be a little harder.” 

“Try,” Bloodhound urged. “Use context.”

 _Context? What context?_ They were in a bedroom. Bloodhound’s bedroom. Did it have something to do with them personally? He fumbled with it a little more before the size of it properly registered. “I’m gonna go with... Wingman?”

“Correct.” Bloodhound affirmed, and Mirage felt a small ripple of relief. The hunter took the magazine from him before retreating once more to seek out another object. It wasn’t long before they returned. “Here. Determine what this one is.”

Mirage felt the new item in his hands. It was a box with a lid of some kind, made of plastic. “Okay, so I think it might be tupperware?” This time, when he shook it, there was a wet-sounding _thwap_. “What the hell?”

When Bloodhound said nothing, clearly waiting for a more exact answer, he pried open the lid of container and gingerly stuck his fingers inside... and then hurriedly yanked them out again with a disgusted yelp. There were a lot of slimy, squirmy somethings in there, and he wiped his hand on the edge of the bedsheet. “What the hell was that? Were those worms?”

“Correct,” Bloodhound confirmed again, this time with a hint of amusement in their voice, as they took the box back from Mirage.

“C’mon Hound,” he pouted, “now you’re just messing with me! Why do you even _have_ a box of worms in your bedroom?”

“Treats for Artur.”

“Your bird can’t hunt for itself?”

Bloodhound scoffed as they took the box back from Mirage. “Do not doubt Artur; they are a skilled hunter. But I am allowed to spoil them, am I not?”

Mirage raised his hands in surrender. “Nah, that’s fair. Sorry for assuming?”

“You are forgiven.” Bloodhound was once more on the other side of the room. This time, after the sounds of searching, there was a brief pause, as though they were considering something. “I will give you an object, but first you may only touch, not hold.”

“That’s fine,” Mirage said, smiling cockily. “I’m two for two so far, so I think I can handle whatever you’ve got to throw at me.”

“Very well,” Bloodhound assented, and approached, this time taking Mirage’s hand and guiding it to the surface of the object.

From what little he could feel, it was some kind of rounded object, made of a soft but grippy material that felt... familiar. “I, uh, think I need to feel more of it to figure this one out, Hound.”

“You may,” Bloodhound said, and let Mirage take the object in his hand. The shape was cylindrical, and it was long, and...

“Um, Hound?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just hand me a—”

“ _Já_ ,” Bloodhound said, quickly taking it back.

Mirage laughed, both excited and nervous. “You got something else in mind for me to hold, then?” He leaned back on one hand, using his free one to toss his hair in a manner he hoped would entice his companion. This time, however, there was no response, and it stretched into a silence. “Um... you good, Hound?”

“Give me one moment, please.” Bloodhound said distractedly, and that alone made Mirage anxious, but not long afterward, there was the sound of shuffling fabric and buckles being undone, and Mirage could feel that anxiety turn to anticipation. Then, the bed next to him dipped slightly as Bloodhound sat next to him. “Give me your hands.”

Mirage smiled. “Gladly, babe.”

First, Mirage felt the soft leather of Bloodhound’s gloves, but Bloodhound slowly raised his hands upward, and... and then he felt rough skin under his fingertips.

“What...” he breathed, not daring to believe what might be happening. He slid his fingers down, cupping the curved surface.

After a moment, Bloodhound nuzzled into his hand.

And the Mirage closed the distance and kissed them.

For a briefest of moments, he felt Bloodhound freeze as his lips touched their own, chapped ones, and he panicked, but it was over in an instant as Bloodhound pressed back this time, more intensely, and Mirage melted into it.

He leaned into Bloodhound’s space, and Bloodhound welcomed him in by clasping their own hands around his face before deepening the kiss, teasing him with the barest hint of tongue before biting down on his lip.

Mirage let out a long moan, acutely aware of how tight his pants felt as he became overwhelmed from the sheer erotic absurdity of being able to kiss Bloodhound for the first time.

This time, Bloodhound leaned into him, and Mirage let them push him back onto the bed. The two broke the kiss for just a moment, and as he felt the heat of Bloodhound’s breath on his neck, he moved his hand from its position on their cheek to gently explore the rest of their face. Just below, there was a slightly puckered line that lead to their chin, like a slash wound that had been hastily sewn closed.

Then he moved his fingertips back up, careful not to poke Bloodhound in the eyes, over a sharp cheekbone and up to a forehead that was marked with...

Mirage laughed incredulously, and he felt Bloodhound still. “What?” They asked, concern creeping into their voice.

“Nothing, I just... didn’t expect the wrinkles.”

There was a brief moment where he could almost feel Bloodhound rolling their eyes. “And does my age bother you?”

“No no no, I’m just wondering if I have to be worried about you breaking your hip when you pound me into the mattress,” Mirage chortled.

His teasing prompted Bloodhound to grab his hands and pin them to the bed before scooting up to straddle his hips. “You have seen my prowess on the battlefield, and yet you doubt my capabilities in the bedroom?” Before Mirage could counter that, they rolled their hips against his, and Mirage let out a low moan as he wriggled beneath them, trying to get more friction. This was met with a more firm press against him. “Ah ah, _ástin mín_ , for that slight, you must earn my forgiveness.”

“I’m yours,” Mirage said breathlessly. “Tell me what to do.”

Bloodhound hummed thoughtfully before sliding forward until their lower half hovered just above his face. There was the sound of a buckle being undone, and some slight rustling of fabric, and he eagerly raised his head, tongue lolling out.

The first press of soft flesh against it made him moan, and he quickly licked a long stripe along the surface, noting that there was already a slight wetness.

He pulled back for a minute to quip, “Someone’s excited,” and then squawked as Bloodhound grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer again.

“There are better uses for your mouth than that,” they admonished, and Mirage immediately went back to work, leaning forward to press a few soft, suckling kisses that made the legs framing his head quiver. He heard the soft sigh Bloodhound let out, and okay, that’s it, his pants needed to be off, ASAP. Any more of this and his boner was going to poke a hole through his jumpsuit.

Fortunately for him, it seemed that Bloodhound was getting impatient as well, because they pulled away from his worshipful tongue and got off of him entirely. “Prepare yourself for me, Elliott, while I get ready.”

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” Mirage laughed, and he started rapidly undoing the belts and buckles that kept his jumpsuit in place with practiced ease, before shucking off the whole thing entirely. He let out a appreciative moan when he finally got the chance to wrap his hand around his aching length, just giving it a pump or two to ease the desperation before lifting a few fingers to his lips and sucking on them.

When they were well coated with saliva, he lowered them down in between his legs to press against his hole, gently pressing a single finger in first before slowly thrusting it in and out. He wasn’t sure if Bloodhound was watching or not, so he let out a few dramatically noisy moans to let them know he was enjoying himself.

He slipped in the next finger after a minute or two, beginning to stretch and scissor them. He rocked against his own hand, arching his back slightly as he tried to reach his prostate, but he couldn’t get a good enough of an angle. “C’mon Hound, I need you over here,” he called out.

“Patience,” Bloodhound admonished, but before long they were climbing back on top of him, pulling his fingers out to press against him and, without a moment of reprieve, push the tip inside--

“Ah, fuck,” Mirage panted—

Only for them to stop, like some kind of sadist.

“Give it to me, don’t make me wait, please!”

Mirage could hear the smile in their voice when they murmured, “As you wish,” and blessedly, mercifully, pushed the rest of the way into him. They held it there for a moment before pulling back, letting him feel the drag, before beginning to thrust into him with a pounding rhythm.

Mirage was immediately overwhelmed. He clearly didn’t have to worry about Bloodhound breaking a hip with the speed they were going at. Each time they bottomed out, his toes curled and he bucked back into them, trying to keep up.

“Fuck fuck fuck, more, more!” he moaned, desperate for anything the hunter could give him.

With a low, erotic growl, Bloodhound obliged, and the pace became almost frantic. Mirage let out a grateful sob as Bloodhound grabbed his legs and used them both for leverage and a better angle.

He wrapped his legs tight around them like a belt, scooting back and forth on the bed as he just let Bloodhound use him, thrusting into him hard enough to make his hole ache in the best way.

It wasn’t long before they hit just the right spot, and Mirage let out a whine as he bucked up once, cum painting his stomach in long stripes.

Bloodhound gradually slowed down their movements, eventually pulling out of him entirely. Mirage couldn’t see what they were doing, but he heard a few short, sharp breaths before they finally let out a low moan and slumped down next to him on the bed.

The two spent a few moments in silence, before Elliott let out a sigh and mumbled, “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Bloodhound shifted next to him before pressing into his side. “You are a blessing from the gods, that much I am certain of.”

“Aw, Hound. Keep that up and I’m going to think you’re going soft.”

“Hush,” Bloodhound chided, and Mirage relented, turning to face his partner. He reached out his hand again, and Bloodhound guided it to their face again.

“You know what? I don’t even have to see you to know that you look amazing,” he whispered. “I can just feel it.” He paused for a moment, then chuckled. “I guess touch really is important.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Is it a dick? Is it a strap? Who knows?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My first foray into Apex fic. If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Also, thanks to my bff for beta-ing this!


End file.
